


A bathtub of katsudon

by marmalade_sky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Don't tell me my boy Yuuri didn't have any side hoes in his 23 years of life, Fluff, Kinoshita Yuka, M/M, Oogui eaters, So Married, Yuuri's past in Detroit, they're married, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmalade_sky/pseuds/marmalade_sky
Summary: The secret coping mechanisms of a certain Japanese boy were, unsurprisingly, related to katsudonA story of Anxiety™ and Youtube™





	A bathtub of katsudon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So here's my first contribution to the fandom, I've had this in my drafts since the anime ended, but I was too lazy to edit and post it.  
> Now I'm not!  
> Enjoy!

 

 

 _I am going to fail. I will go into the ice and break a leg, anyway JJ’s in the same group, it’s not like I have a chance._ Practice had been hard that day, every jump he attempted, he flubbed, and his anxiety spiked more with each minute.

 

His fingers were slightly shaking and his ears felt stuffed with cotton. _I want my mom._ He checked the time, such different time zones, it was just 6 pm in Detroit, but his mother was back in Hasetsu, and most probably sleeping at 4 am. Celestino had sent him back for the day, but without skating to do he was stewing in his own thoughts, which was worse. _It would have been better if I’d just kept training, then at least I would have a chance to win._

 

His dorm room was small and admittedly, kind of messy, but that was probably Phichit’s fault, his roommate had a tendency for aloofness when it comes to their supposedly shared chores, and these last days Yuuri had been so worked up with the upcoming competition that he had been neglectful to even call out Phichit for it, or do something about it himself.

 

“Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaah” He slumped face first into his unmade bed, defeated “Why do I even bother? I want my mom and my dad and my sister and I miss my dog”. He whined into his comforter. He took his head out of the mess of sheets and looked to the side, only to see a poster of his idol, Viktor Nikiforov, perfect, beautiful Viktor, flying on the ice of the last GPF.

 

“I don’t deserve to look at you, Viktor.”

 

True, he was his hero and his inspiration, but there were days when even that wasn’t enough, he felt overwhelmed by his greatness, and felt stupid to think that he could ever try rise to his level. He looked away sadly from the hypnotizing blue eyes in the wall. Viktor God-Dammed-Nikiforov was no-good today for Yuuri Katsuki, dime a dozen ISU certified Japanese figure skater and self-savoteur extraordinaire.

 

He cried a little. Just a little.

 

He felt lonely.

 

Shoulders humped and tear tracks still fresh on his cheeks; he slowly got up and took this laptop from the desk.

 

♡

 

“Hello, I’m Kinoshita Yuka!!”

  
The girl on the laptop screen said happily, waving her arms and flashing a radiant smile. He found her video after only a little YouTube search, just wanting to see katsudon being made, and he found a big video description and a picture that suggested that she was literally eating a 4.2kg katsudon bowl. Call _that_ eating. Wide-eyed, he clicked it instantly.

 

“As some of you have already requested, today I am making katsudon! I’m so excited because I reeeally love katsudon and if I do it myself I can make it as big as I want!”

 

Yuuri smiled. His nerves from the competition tomorrow seemed to have magically disappeared- It was so comfortable to just _watch her,_ a small piece of home, and his favorite meal in the world.

 

More comforting still, was to just hear again the quick flow of the Japanese language, with all its behavioral codes and extreme politeness that were so hard to shake off in an English-speaking country.

 

“It is so much fun to make katsudon! But really hard! I always try to cook easy stuff but for my 3 million subscribers I decided to do something special, I will try my best! Please bear with me!” Yuuri smiled even wider. The familiar speech patterns felt like a breath of fresh air. He could feel the muscles in his shoulders relaxing.

 

The girl on the video guided the viewer over every necessary step to make katsudon, from the rice cooker to the final touch of the egg; half a dozen eggs, in her version. Yuuri could swear he could smell the ingredients slowly coming together and wafting into the dining room of his house in Hasetsu. He even found out he had some disparities with the girl in the video, his mother and Mari would hit the pork more times, thus ensuring the tenderness of the konkatsu. And she didn’t put them on a draining rack! They were going to get soggy! Well it really didn’t matter, he told himself later, because she was actually putting eight konkatsu into the same bowl. It was a big bowl. If it could be considered a bowl at all- it was almost the size of a bathtub! He thought, returning to the video and distracting himself from ideas of soaking into a hot tub of katsudon after a long day of practice. Would I even be able to eat it, or would it be gross?

 

He had to rewind the video some thirty seconds because of his daydream.

 

“There is no way a girl that small can eat that,” he often spoke to himself in Japanese when he was alone, just for it to not ever sound foreign to him. “Though, when I went home last year, after the season, I ate four consecutive bowls and only stopped because I would be draining the supplies of the onsen for the customers so,” he chuckled. _I shouldn’t even be laughing, it was embarrassing! A so-called athlete, binge eating!_

 

“Shut up, Yuuri” He scolded. He really didn’t feel like pitying himself any more today. He wasn’t in the mood anymore. _Now_ he was in the mood for looking a girl eat her weight in katsudon, thank you very much.

 

She went on talking about a minute about how she used to eat it when she had exams and it always helped her luck.

 

“A very lucky food indeed, isn’t it?” He rather liked the way the girl said that: Sou desu ka? And the way she cocked her head to the side as she said it. It felt like she was in front of him, waiting for approval, not an ocean and then some away. It really helped the homesickness.

 

“At least they put some fast forward scenes, it they showed how long it actually takes to eat that I’d be here until midnight!” The video only lasted seven minutes, and the girl confidently shoveled mouthful after mouthful of katsudon. It made Yuuri hungry in his _bones._

 

After that video, he watched several more from the same girl until Phichit arrived home and they both got around cleaning their dorm. His mood had been settled, and he felt peaceful about next day’s competition.

 

 ♡

 

“What are you looking at, moya lyubov?”

 

“Ah????” said Yuuri, stiffening and taking out his headphones, putting the laptop off his lap and over the bed “it was just an eating show!”

 

“An eating show? Like the contests from America? They’re really funny, I’ve seen them!”

 

“Oh no-” he interrupted, “it’s just a girl cooking and eating katsudon it’s-”

 

“A girl?” Viktor flashed one of his flirty smiles and sat closer to Yuuri, trying to peak into the screen.

 

“Yeah, I watched her videos sometimes before competitions, when I was younger.”

 

"Was it because you were hungry and couldn’t eat? You’re not competing anymore Yuuri, you can eat all the katsudon you want, if you want I can ask mama to bring you a bowl here!” He said affectionately, rubbing his face into Yuri’s shoulder, and then kissing his cheek.

 

Three years married, and he still made him blush. Viktor felt the luckiest man in the world.

 

“No, no, if you only listened to me, I could tell you the whole story!” He chided Viktor softly backing him away a little. He knew it wasn’t badly intended, but Viktor could get overexcited over everything Yuuri said, never actually letting him speak full sentences. It was endearing, in a way… until he wanted to speak for longer than 2 seconds.

 

“I’m sorry solnishko, tell me the whole story about the eating girl” there were literal stars in his eyes, dammit! How was he going to tell him that she had been his reason to live when Viktor hadn’t been enough in the past? Apparently, he just had to let it all out.

 

“Well, when I was training in Detroit, sometimes before competitions specially,  I got really homesick and a little depressed, I wanted to be home with my family but I couldn’t speak to them unless it was very early or very late because of the time zones so, they couldn’t be always there for me, so I would watch videos of this girl because she’s Japanese, and I would comment her videos aloud, and feel, strangely, a little bit more like I was home… it didn’t really matter to me how much did she eat, because she eats a lot, but it was the conversation, words directed to me, unconditional and always happy, oh I must sound like such a loser, don’t I?” Yuuri smiled self-consciously and rubbed his neck.

 

“Never! You know, since I was a junior,” he whispered near Yuri’s ear secretively “when I got homesick while in competitions abroad, I used to watch Anastasia in Russian, I’ve always loved that movie, I think it’s my favorite!”

 

“Yes, I read that in one of your interviews” said Yuuri blushing slightly, that’s why you chose the once upon a December song for your exhibition when you won your first junior GPF”

 

“See?? I need to catch up! You already know these things about me! Now, tell me more about what this girl,” he frowned at the screen “Yuka did for my Yuuri!”

 

“Ehhmm, it will not sound pretty but sometimes, when I was down, I couldn’t stand you?” He said trying to sound the less threateningly possible “it’s just that I got these moments when I thought I didn’t even deserve to compete in the same sport as you, I felt nothing compared to you,” Viktor had confusion written on his face, but remained silent “so I just wanted to see someone that wouldn’t judge me, because your posters – and don’t laugh!- I felt like your posters in my room were mocking me. And she made me feel like I was normal, like there was nothing in the world to be anxious about, there were just tons and tons of food, and even though I couldn’t eat it, nothing even resembling those foods, if made me feel better, even loved.” Yuuri was now looking down and hugging his knees, and Viktor thought he looked so young, 17, instead of his actual 27. He didn’t resist and hugged him tightly.

 

“My little katsudon! I love you so much, I promise you, you will never need those videos again, because now you have a husband who loves you unconditionally”

 

“Hey! I still watch her videos, she doesn’t make any new ones anymore, but I still watch the old ones, you know” he said with a cheeky grin, “I used to call her my wife in my mind, she was a huge part of my development!”

 

“How dare you! Katsuki Yuuri!” Said Viktor clutching is chest with his hands, acting hurt, “I will never forgive this to past Yuuri; I thought he had always been only mine?”

 

“Nope, you shared him with Yuka” laughed Yuuri playfully.

 

“Noooooooooooo!” yelled Viktor and threw himself on top of Yuuri, kissing his face and tickling him “You cheater!! I want a divor--- I can’t even say it, damn you, you have ensnared me for life!!”

 

“Hahahahahahaha, stop Viktor!! Viktor! Hahhaa” breathless and flushed, he got close to his husbands face and murmured in full Eros mode: “Wanna watch her katsudon video together?”

 

Viktor inched closer and whispered in his ear seductively:

 

“Only if I get to eat you after”

 

 ♡

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Comments are great and I will love you forever it you feed them to me  
> See ya!
> 
> (If you see any mistakes, please point them out!)  
> forgive the over-spacing, it's a problem for me lol


End file.
